List of Singapore MRT stations
The following lists all rail stations of the Mass Rapid Transit (MRT) system in Singapore, with underground stations listed in italics. There are 108 stations in operation. Many more are in various stages of planning and construction (as shown in the latest system map). MRT stations }||Jurong East |- |Bukit Batok||武吉巴督||புக்கிட் பாத்தோக்||10 March 1990||Bukit Batok South |- |Bukit Gombak||武吉甘柏||புக்கிட் கொம்பாக்||10 March 1990||Bukit Batok North |- |Choa Chu Kang||蔡厝港||சுவா சூ காங்||10 March 1990||Choa Chu Kang |- |Yew Tee||油池||இயூ டீ||10 February 1996||Choa Chu Kang North |- |colspan="5"|''(future station at Sungei Kadut)'' |- |Kranji||克兰芝||கிராஞ்சி||10 February 1996||Kranji |- |Marsiling||马西岭||மார்சிலிங்||10 February 1996||Woodlands West |- |Woodlands||兀兰||உட்லண்ட்ஸ்||10 February 1996||Woodlands Central |- |Admiralty||海军部||அட்மிரல்டி||10 February 1996||Woodlands East |- |Sembawang||三巴旺||செம்பாவாங்||10 February 1996||Sembawang |- |Canberra||坎贝拉||கான்பரா||2019||Simpang |- |Yishun||义顺||யீஷூன்||20 December 1988||Nee Soon North |- |Khatib||卡迪||காதிப்||20 December 1988||Nee Soon South |- |Yio Chu Kang||杨厝港||இயோ சூ காங்||7 November 1987||Yio Chu Kang |- |Ang Mo Kio||宏茂桥||அங் மோ கியோ||7 November 1987||Ang Mo Kio |- |''Bishan''||碧山||பீஷான்||7 November 1987||Kampong San Teng, San Teng |- |''Braddell''||布莱德||பிரேடல்||7 November 1987||Braddell |- |''Toa Payoh''||大巴窑||தோ பாயோ||7 November 1987||Toa Payoh |- |''Novena''||诺维娜||நொவீனா||12 December 1987||Thomson |- |''Newton''||纽顿||நியூட்டன்||12 December 1987||Newton Circus |- |''Orchard''||乌节||ஆர்ச்சர்ட்||12 December 1987||Scotts, Orchard Boulevard |- |''Somerset''||索美塞||சாமர்செட்||12 December 1987||Killiney |- |''Dhoby Ghaut''||多美歌||டோபி காட்||12 December 1987||Dhoby Ghaut |- |''City Hall''||政府大厦||நகர மண்டபம்||12 December 1987||Saint Andrew's |- |''Raffles Place''||莱佛士坊||ராஃபிள்ஸ் பிளேஸ்||12 December 1987||Central |- |''Marina Bay''||滨海湾||மரீனா பே||4 November 1989||Telok Ayer Basin, Marina South|- |align="center" colspan="6"|'North South Line Extension (NSLe)' |- |''Marina South Pier''||滨海南码头||மரீனா சவுத் படஞத்துறை ||4th Quarter 2014||Marina View, Marina Pier|- |align="center" colspan="6"|'East West Line (EWL)' |- |Pasir Ris||巴西立||பாசிர் ரிஸ்||16 December 1989||Pasir Ris|Pasir Ris |- |Tampines||淡滨尼||தெம்பினிஸ்||16 December 1989||Tampines North|Tampines North |- |Simei||四美||ஸீமெய்||16 December 1989||Tampines South|Tampines South |- |Tanah Merah||丹那美拉||தானா மேரா||4 November 1989||Bedok, Changi|Bedok, Changi |- |Bedok||勿洛||பிடோக்||4 November 1989||Chai Chee |- |Kembangan||景万岸||கெம்பாங்கான்||4 November 1989||Frankel |- |Eunos||友诺士||யூனுஸ்||4 November 1989||Eunos |- |Paya Lebar||巴耶利峇||பாய லேபார்||4 November 1989||Paya Lebar |- |Aljunied||阿裕尼||அல்ஜூனிட்||4 November 1989||Aljunied |- |Kallang||加冷||காலாங்||4 November 1989||Geylang |- |''Lavender''||劳明达||லவண்டர்||4 November 1989||Crawford |- |''Bugis''||武吉士||பூகிஸ்||4 November 1989||Rochore, Victoria |- |''City Hall''||政府大厦||நகர மண்டபம||12 December 1987 ||Saint Andrew's |- |''Raffles Place''||莱佛士坊||ராஃபிள்ஸ் பிளேஸ்||12 December 1987 ||Central |- |'EW15'||''Tanjong Pagar''||丹戎巴葛||தஞ்சோங் பகார்||12 December 1987||Maxwell |- |'EW16 / NE3 / TE17'||''Outram Park''||欧南园||ஊட்ரம் பார்க்||12 December 1987||Outram Park |- |'EW17'||''Tiong Bahru''||中峇鲁||தியோங் பாரு||12 March 1988||Tiong Bahru |- |'EW18'||Redhill||红山||ரெட்ஹில்||12 March 1988||Alexandra |- |'EW19'||Queenstown||女皇镇||குவீன்ஸ்டவுன்||12 March 1988||Princess, Commonwealth |- |'EW20'||Commonwealth||联邦||காமன்வெல்த்||12 March 1988||Queenstown |- |'EW21 / CC22'||Buona Vista||波那维斯达||புவன விஸ்தா||12 March 1988||North Buona Vista |- |'EW22'||Dover||杜弗||டோவெர்||18 October 2001||Polytechnic |- |'EW23'||Clementi||金文泰||கிளிமெண்டி||12 March 1988||Clementi |- |'EW24 / NS1'||Jurong East||裕廊东||ஜூரோங் கிழக்கு||5 November 1988||Jurong, Jurong Town |- |'EW25'||Chinese Garden||裕华园||சீனத் தோட்டம்||5 November 1988||Jurong Lake |- |'EW26'||Lakeside||湖畔||ஏரிக்கரை||5 November 1988||Corporation |- |'EW27'||Boon Lay||文礼||பூன் லே||6 July 1990||Jurong West |- |'EW28'||Pioneer||先驱||பயனியர்||28 February 2009||Pioneer |- |'EW29'||Joo Koon||裕群||ஜூ கூன்||28 February 2009||Joo Koon|- |align="center" colspan="6"|'Tuas West Extension (TWE)' |- |'EW30'||Gul Circle||卡尔圈||குல் வட்டம்||Mid-2016||Tuas |- |'EW31'||Sierra||大士弯||||Mid-2016||Tuas Crescent |- |'EW32'||Yosemite||大士西路||||Mid-2016||Tuas West |- |'EW33'||Tuas Plaza||大士连||||Mid-2016||Tuas Link|- |align="center" colspan="6"|'Changi Airport Branch Line (CAL)' |- |'CG1 / DT35'||Expo||博览||எக்ஸ்போ||10 January 2001||Somapah |- |'CG2'||''Changi Airport''||樟宜机场||சாங்கி விமானநிலையம்||8 February 2002||Changi Airport|- |align="center" colspan="6"|'North East Line (NEL)' |- |'NE1 / CC29'||''HarbourFront''||港湾||துறைமுகம்||20 June 2003||World Trade Centre |- |'NE2' |colspan="5"|''(future station at Keppel)'' |- |'NE3 / EW16 / TE17'||''Outram Park''||欧南园||ஊட்ரம் பார்க்||20 June 2003 ||Outram Park |- |'NE4 / DT19'||''Chinatown''||牛车水||சைனாடவுன்||20 June 2003||People's Park |- |'NE5'||''Clarke Quay''||克拉码头||கிளார்க் கீ||20 June 2003||Clarke Quay |- |'NE6 / NS24 / CC1'||''Dhoby Ghaut''||多美歌||டோபி காட்||20 June 2003 ||Dhoby Ghaut |- |'NE7 / DT12'||''Little India''||小印度||லிட்டில் இந்தியா||20 June 2003||Kadang Kerbau |- |'NE8'||''Farrer Park''||花拉公园||பேரர் பார்க்||20 June 2003||Farrer Park |- |'NE9'||''Boon Keng''||文庆||பூன் கெங்||20 June 2003||Boon Keng |- |'NE10'||''Potong Pasir''||波东巴西||போத்தோங் பாசிர்||20 June 2003||Sennett |- |'NE11'||''Woodleigh''||兀里||உட்லீ||20 June 2011||Woodleigh |- |'NE12 / CC13'||''Serangoon''||实龙岗||சிராங்கூன்||20 June 2003||Serangoon |- |'NE13'||''Kovan''||高文||கோவன்||20 June 2003||Kovan |- |'NE14'||''Hougang''||后港||ஹவ்காங்||20 June 2003||Hougang |- |'NE15'||''Buangkok''||万国||புவாங்கோக்||15 January 2006||Buangkok |- |'NE16 / STC'||''Sengkang''||盛港||செங்காங்||20 June 2003||Sengkang |- |'NE17 / PTC'||''Punggol''||榜鹅||பொங்கோல்||20 June 2003||Punggol|- |align="center" colspan="6"|'Circle Line (CCL)' |- |'CC1 / NE6 / NS24'||''Dhoby Ghaut''||多美歌||டோபி காட்||17 April 2010 ||Dhoby Ghaut |- |'CC2'||''Bras Basah''||百胜||பிராஸ் பாசா||17 April 2010||Museum |- |'CC3'||''Esplanade''||滨海中心||எஸ்பிளனேட்||17 April 2010||Convention Centre |- |'CC4 / DT15'||''Promenade''||宝门廊||புரொமனெட்||17 April 2010||Millenia |- |'CC5' ||''Nicoll Highway''||尼诰大道||நிக்கல் நெடுஞ்சாலை||17 April 2010||Nicoll Highway |- |'CC6'||''Stadium''||体育场||ஸ்டேடியம்||17 April 2010||Boulevard |- |'CC7'||''Mountbatten''||蒙巴登||மவுண்ட்பேட்டன்||17 April 2010||Old Airport Road |- |'CC8'||''Dakota''||达科达||டகோட்டா||17 April 2010||Tanjong Katong |- |'CC9 / EW8'||''Paya Lebar''||巴耶利峇||பாய லேபார்||17 April 2010 ||Paya Lebar |- |'CC10 / DT26'||''MacPherson''||麦波申||மெக்பர்சன்||17 April 2010||MacPherson |- |'CC11'||''Tai Seng''||大成||தை செங்||17 April 2010||Upper Paya Lebar |- |'CC12'||''Bartley''||巴特礼||பார்ட்லி||28 May 2009||Bartley |- |'CC13 / NE12'||''Serangoon''||实龙岗||சிராங்கூன்||28 May 2009 ||Serangoon |- |'CC14'||''Lorong Chuan''||罗弄泉||லோரோங் சுவான்||28 May 2009||Lorong Chuan |- |'CC15 / NS17'||''Bishan''||碧山||பீஷான்||28 May 2009 ||Bishan |- |'CC16'||''Marymount''||玛丽蒙||மேரிமவுண்ட்||28 May 2009||Marymount |- |'CC17 / TE9'||''Caldecott''||加利谷||கால்டிகாட்||8 October 2011||Thomson |- |'CC18'||''Bukit Brown''||武吉布朗||புக்கிட் பிரவுன்|| ||Bukit Brown |- |'CC19 / DT9'||''Botanic Gardens''||植物园||பூ மலை||8 October 2011||Adam |- |'CC20'||''Farrer Road''||花拉路||ஃபேரர் சாலை||8 October 2011||Farrer |- |'CC21'||''Holland Village''||荷兰村||ஹாலந்து வில்லேஜ்||8 October 2011||Holland |- |'CC22 / EW21'||''Buona Vista''||波那维斯达||புவன விஸ்தா||8 October 2011 ||Buona Vista |- |'CC23'||''one-north''||纬壹||ஒன்-நார்த்||8 October 2011||one-north |- |'CC24'||''Kent Ridge''||肯特岗||கெண்ட் ரிஜ்||8 October 2011||NUH |- |'CC25'||''Haw Par Villa''||虎豹别墅||ஹா பர் வில்லா||8 October 2011||West Coast |- |'CC26'||''Pasir Panjang''||巴西班让||பாசிர் பாஞ்சாங்||8 October 2011||Pasir Panjang |- |'CC27'||''Labrador Park''||拉柏多公园||லாப்ரடார் பூங்கா||8 October 2011||Alexandra |- |'CC28'||''Telok Blangah''||直落布兰雅||தெலுக் பிளாங்கா||8 October 2011||Telok Blangah |- |'CC29 / NE1'||''HarbourFront''||港湾||துறைமுகம்||8 October 2011 ||HarbourFront|- |align="center" colspan="6"|'Circle Line Extension (CCLe)' |- |'CE1 / DT16'||''Bayfront''||海湾舫||பே ப்ரண்ட்||14 January 2012||Bayfront |- |'CE2 / NS27 / TE20'||''Marina Bay''||滨海湾||மரீனா பே||14 January 2012 ||Marina Bay|- |align="center" colspan="6"|'Downtown Line (DTL)'|- |align="center" colspan="6"|'Stage 2' |- |'DT1 / BP6'||''Bukit Panjang''||武吉班让||புக்கிட் பாஞ்சாங்||Mid-2016||Petir |- |'DT2'||''Cashew''||凯秀||கெஷூ||Mid-2016||Cashew |- |'DT3'||''Hillview''||山景||ஹில்வியூ||Mid-2016||Hillview |- |'DT4' |colspan="5"|''(future station at Hume Avenue)'' |- |'DT5'||''Beauty World''||美世界||பியூட்டி வொர்ல்ட்||Mid-2016||Beauty World |- |'DT6'||''King Albert Park''||阿尔柏王园||அரசன் ஆல்பர்ட் பார்க்||Mid-2016||Blackmore |- |'DT7'||''Sixth Avenue''||第六道||ஆறாவது வழி||Mid-2016||Sixth Avenue |- |'DT8'||''Tan Kah Kee''||陈嘉庚||தான் கா கீ||Mid-2016||Duchess |- |'DT9 / CC19'||''Botanic Gardens''||植物园||பூ மலை||Mid-2016 ||Botanic Gardens |- |'DT10 / TE11'||''Stevens''||史蒂芬||ஸ்டீவன்ஸ்||Mid-2016||Stevens |- |'DT11 / NS21'||''Newton''||纽顿||நியூட்டன்||Mid-2016 ||Newton |- |'DT12 / NE7'||''Little India''||小印度||லிட்டில் இந்தியா||Mid-2016 ||Little India |- |'DT13'||''Rochor''||梧槽||ரோச்சர்||Mid-2016||Rochor|- |align="center" colspan="6"|'Stage 1' |- |'DT14 / EW12'||''Bugis''||武吉士||பூகிஸ்||22 December 2013 ||Bugis |- |'DT15 / CC4'||''Promenade''||宝门廊||புரொமனெட்||22 December 2013 ||Promenade |- |'DT16 / CE1'||''Bayfront''||海湾舫||பே ப்ரண்ட்||22 December 2013 ||Bayfront |- |'DT17'||''Downtown''||市中心||நகர மையம்||22 December 2013||Landmark |- |'DT18'||''Telok Ayer''||直落亚逸||தெலுக் ஆயிர்||22 December 2013||Cross Street |- |'DT19 / NE4'||''Chinatown''||牛车水||சைனாடவுன்||22 December 2013 ||Chinatown|- |align="center" colspan="6"|'Stage 3' |- |'DT20'||''Fort Canning''||福康宁||ஃபோர்ட் கென்னிங்||End-2017||River Valley |- |'DT21'||''Bencoolen''||明古连||பென்கூலன்||End-2017||Bencoolen |- |'DT22'||''Jalan Besar''||惹兰勿刹||ஜாலான் பசார்||End-2017||Sungei Road |- |'DT23'||''Bendemeer''||明地迷亚||பெண்டிமியர்||End-2017||Jalan Besar |- |'DT24'||''Geylang Bahru''||芽笼巴鲁||கேலாங் பாரு||End-2017||Kallang Bahru |- |'DT25'||''Mattar''||玛达||மட்டர்||End-2017||Mattar |- |'DT26 / CC10'||''MacPherson''||麦波申||மெக்பர்சன்||End-2017 ||MacPherson |- |'DT27'||''Ubi''||乌美||ஊபீ||End-2017||Ubi |- |'DT28'||''Kaki Bukit''||加基武吉||காக்கி புக்கிட்||End-2017||Kaki Bukit |- |'DT29'||''Bedok North''||勿洛北||பிடோக் வடக்கு||End-2017||Bedok Town Park |- |'DT30'||''Bedok Reservoir''||勿洛蓄水池||பிடோக் நீர்த்தேக்கம்||End-2017||Bedok Reservoir |- |'DT31'||''Tampines West''||淡滨尼西||தெம்பினிஸ் மேற்கு||End-2017||Tampines West |- |'DT32 / EW2'||''Tampines''||淡滨尼||தெம்பினிஸ்||End-2017 ||Tampines |- |'DT33'||''Tampines East''||淡滨尼东||தெம்பினிஸ் கிழக்கு||End-2017||Tampines East |- |'DT34'||''Upper Changi''||樟宜路上段||அப்பர் சாங்கி||End-2017||Upper Changi |- |'DT35 / CG1'||''Expo''||博览||எக்ஸ்போ||End-2017 ||Expo|- |align="center" colspan="6"|'Downtown Line 3 Extension' |- |'DT36'||''Xilin''||西林|| சீலின் ||2024||Xilin |- |'DT37 / TE31'||''Sungei Bedok''||双溪勿洛|| கங்கை பிடோக் ||2024||Sungei Bedok|- |align="center" colspan="6"|'Thomson-East Coast Line (TEL)'|- |align="center" colspan="6"|'Stage 1' |- |'TE1'||''Woodlands North''||兀兰北||உட்லண்ட்ஸ் நார்த்||2019||Woodlands North |- |'TE2 / NS9'||''Woodlands''||兀兰||உட்லண்ட்ஸ்||2019 ||Woodlands |- |'TE3'||''Woodlands South''||兀兰南||உட்லண்ட்ஸ் சவுத்||2019||Woodlands South|- |align="center" colspan="6"|'Stage 2' |- |'TE4'||''Springleaf''||春叶||ஸ்பிரிங்லீஃவ்||2020||Springleaf |- |'TE5'||''Lentor''||伦多||லென்ட்டோர்||2020||Lentor |- |'TE6'||''Mayflower''||美华||மேஃபிளவர்||2020||Mayflower |- |'TE7'||''Bright Hill''||光明山||பிரைட் ஹில்||2020||Sin Ming |- |'TE8'||''Upper Thomson''||汤申路上段||அப்பர் தாம்சன்||2020||Upper Thomson |- |'TE9 / CC17'||''Caldecott''||加利谷||கால்டிகாட்||2020 ||Caldecott|- |align="center" colspan="6"|'Stage 3' |- |'TE10'||''Mount Pleasant''||快乐山||மவுண்ட் பிளசண்ட்||2021||Mount Pleasant |- |'TE11 / DT10'||''Stevens''||史蒂芬||ஸ்டீவன்ஸ்||2021 ||Stevens |- |'TE12'||''Napier''||纳比雅||நேப்பியர்||2021||Napier |- |'TE13'||''Orchard Boulevard''||乌节林荫道||ஆர்ச்சர்ட் பொலிவார்ட்||2021||Orchard Boulevard |- |'TE14 / NS22'||''Orchard''||乌节||ஆர்ச்சர்ட்||2021 ||Orchard |- |'TE15'||''Great World''||大世界||கிரேட் வோர்ல்ட்||2021||Great World |- |'TE16'||''Havelock''||合乐||ஹவ்லாக்||2021||Havelock |- |'TE17 / EW16 / NE3'||''Outram Park''||欧南园||ஊட்ரம் பார்க்||2021 ||Outram Park |- |'TE18'||''Maxwell''||麦士威||மெச்ஸ்வெல்||2021||Maxwell |- |'TE19'||''Shenton Way''||珊顿大道||ஷென்ட்டன் வே||2021||Shenton Way |- |'TE20 / NS27 / CE2'||''Marina Bay''||滨海湾||மரீனா பே||2021 ||Marina Bay |- |'TE21'||''Marina South''||滨海南||மரினா சவுத்||2021||Marina South |- |'TE22'||''Gardens by the Bay''||滨海湾花园||சரையோரப் பூந்தோட்டங்கள்||2021||Gardens by the Bay|- |align="center" colspan="6"|'Stage 4' |- |'TE23'||''Tanjong Rhu''||丹戎禺||தஞ்சோங் ரூ||2023||Tanjong Rhu |- |'TE24'||''Katong Park''||加东园||காத்தோங் பூங்கா||2023||Katong Park |- |'TE25'||''Amber''||安珀|| ஆம்பர் ||2023||Amber |- |'TE26'||''Marine Parade''||马林百列||மரின் பரேட்||2023||Marine Parade |- |'TE27'||''Marine Terrace''||马林台|| மரின் டெரஸ் ||2023||Marine Terrace |- |'TE28'||''Siglap''||实乞纳|| சிக்லாப் ||2023||Siglap |- |'TE29'||''Bayshore''||碧湾|| பேஷோர் ||2023||Bayshore|- |align="center" colspan="6"|'Stage 5' |- |'TE30'||''Bedok South''||勿洛南||பிடோக் சவுத்||2024||Bedok South |- |'TE31 / DT37'||''Sungei Bedok''||双溪勿洛|| கங்கை பிடோக் ||2024 ||Sungei Bedok |} See also * List of Singapore LRT stations * List of Circle MRT Line station names * List of Downtown MRT Line station names * List of Thomson-East Coast MRT Line station names Notes * A''' Opening date of interchange platform adjacent to, within, or below the existing station. * '''B Station will be built when the area undergoes development. * C''' Original location of station and lines leading to station were shifted due to the Nicoll Highway collapse. This station, along with the rest of stage one, had its opening delayed from 2007 to 2009, subsequently to 2010. * '''D Station completed, but opening delayed until the area populates. References External links * Train System Map * Singapore MRT Travel Guide